


Kiss Me At Midnight

by hope27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve, Tommy!Lives AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope27/pseuds/hope27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Tommy prepares for the biggest party of the year at Verdant (his words), he makes sure Felicity and Oliver are in attendance and he may or may not have ulterior motives.  Set in a Tommy!Lives AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anthfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthfan/gifts).



> So this is for anthfan who I begged to add on to her Mistletoe fic in exchange for Flommy friendship fic. So I hope you enjoy it! I always have fun writing Flommy interactions and then well, Olicity, obviously.
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear what you think! I hope you all have a happy and safe New Year! Bring on 2014!

“Silver or blue?” Tommy asked, holding up two different ties in front of him as she approached.

A look of irritation crossed her face when she realized this had been Tommy’s “emergency.” She’d gotten his text just minutes ago as she’d been running a few different searches for Oliver in the Foundry. Worried it was something serious, she’d left her computers to come and try to help whatever situation Tommy had gotten himself into this time.

“Tommy,” she glowered. “This is not an emergency.”

Humor lit his brown eyes and he cocked his head to the side. “It is for me. I have no idea which one to wear tonight. Which one says ‘I’m successful and love to party but have a kind, caring side?’”

She raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “And you thought I was the one to ask?”

He just shrugged. “I wanted a woman’s opinion. Plus, I’ve always loved your style, Felicity Smoak. And those dresses lately…”

He let out a low whistle and Felicity felt her cheeks begin to heat. Clearing her throat, she gave Tommy her sternest look which always ended up turning into a small smile because he did that pout thing with his mouth that she just couldn’t ignore.

“Fine,” she grumbled, and pulled the silver one from his hand. “This one. It’s classy and makes a statement. The blue is too light and not the right color for you.”

He flashed her a wide smile and leaned forward, planting a kiss on her cheek. “Thank you, Lis,” he said happily, “I knew I could count on you.”

She rolled her eyes, but there was no heat behind the gesture. By this time, she was used to Tommy Merlyn’s flirting techniques and knew not to put any stock in them. Their relationship was purely platonic; fast friends bonding over Oliver and his vigilante activities.

“You’re coming tonight, right?” he asked before she could head for the Foundry again. “Oliver can’t keep you behind that computer all night.”

She grinned. “Of course. I even bought a dress. I’m definitely coming. And Oliver knows. We’re taking the night off…”

Tommy just shook his head. “I had to threaten to release certain pictures from a college party that the media never got a hold of before he would agree to come tonight. You’d think he’d want to put in an appearance at his sister’s and best friend’s club…”

Tommy had come a long way after learning Oliver was the vigilante even though there were still times when he and Oliver didn’t see eye-to-eye. They were best friends, but Tommy could tell there were secrets Oliver was keeping about the things - mostly the island. Even Felicity only knew bits and pieces of his time there, but she realized Oliver was more hesitant to open up to Tommy because it would be one more thing Tommy would have to reconcile with the pre-island Oliver that he’d known for most of his life. She knew it was hard for Tommy to come to terms with the fact that there would always be things that Oliver kept close to the vest. It was hard for Tommy to not be able to help Oliver face those nightmares.

Giving Tommy an encouraging smile, she grasped his hand. “He’s just tired,” she said, knowing it wasn’t the whole truth but it wasn’t a lie either. “He’s still trying to find a balance for everything and it’s been hard...there’s been one thing after another since he returned...”

Tommy nodded, eyes shuttering, remembering the various criminals that had plagued the city. It’d been a constant battle day and night as Oliver tried to run his family’s company and save the city. She’d watched him with concern as exhaustion seemed to cling to his frame and she worried about all the guilt he still tried to shoulder himself.

“Hey,” Tommy’s voice broke her out of her thoughts and she saw him staring at her with that knowing look. “He’ll be okay.”

She shook her head with a small smile. “Am I that easy to read?”

“Only when you are worrying about someone we both care about,” he answered honestly. 

“But tonight, you are going to come and party,” Tommy quickly changed tactics, striking a quick pose and then twirling her in an obviously practiced dance move.

Laughter spilled from her lips, and she felt the worry leave her chest momentarily.

“Thank you,” she said sincerely, and then added, “And I look forward to this mind-blowing party you’ve been talking about all month.”

Tommy laughed, grinning widely. “Oh, it’ll be the talk of the town. And, Lis, you have to stay until midnight,” he added, arching an eyebrow.

Rolling her eyes, she asked, “Why? So I can watch everyone around me kiss someone?”

The small upturn of his lips paired with a knowing twinkle in his eyes had Felicity narrowing her gaze. 

“If you don’t have anyone to kiss, I’ll be happy to fill that role,” he stated, “But something tells me you’ll have a certain someone to kiss…”

“Tommy Merlyn, what are you up to?” she asked, advancing on him quickly and he quickly took a step back, hands raised.

“Just looking out for my friends,” Tommy stated seriously, and before she could answer someone called his name from across the club, and he smiled apologetically, but she could tell he was relieved for the interruption. “Managerial duties call…See you tonight, Lis!”

With narrowed eyes, she watched him walk away, her mind churning with the possibilities of his words and the ideas she knew were spinning behind the roguish smile and charm.

She worked for a few more hours before Tommy texted her and told her she better be heading home to change, and he must have texted Oliver too because he stopped mid-workout to sigh heavily at his phone and then glance up at her.

Cocking an eyebrow, she failed to hide her smile and she could see the grin he wasn’t able to conceal as well.

“Your best friend is very demanding,” she teased, and Oliver grunted as he walked off the training mats, grabbing a towel and a bottle of water on his way to her desk.

“Yes, he can be, especially when he’s very excited about something,” he replied, taking a long drag of the water before using the towel to wipe himself down.

Felicity tried very hard to keep her eyes on his face, but failed, watching his large hand work it’s way down his body as he wiped off the remnants of his workout. If possible, his body was even more attractive just after a grueling workout - glistening with sweat and hard work.

She swallowed audibly and when she lifted her eyes, his gaze held hers and she saw the twinkle in them that told her she’d been caught.

Swiveling around in her chair, she quickly began getting ready to leave, trying to ignore the heat that rushed to her cheeks.

“I take it you’re not excited about tonight?” she asked, clearing her throat and desperately trying to get them back on even footing.

She heard him sigh and then saw him enter her line of sight as he came to lean on the edge of her computer desk. Tilting her face up to his, she found him staring at her, his eyes haunted by a sad look of a man desperately searching for normalcy but not able to find it.

“It’s not that I don’t want to go support Tommy and Thea, it’s just…” his voice trailed off as he looked around the space that had become their second home - or maybe even their first home with how much time they spent there.

“It’s just you’d rather be out doing this…” she spread her hands wide, her gesture encompassing the area around them.

When he didn’t say anything, she stood up and took a step so she was within a foot of him. Her hand gently reached out and touched his bare shoulder, the heat radiating off his skin a normal thing to her after all the times she’d helped patch him up. His warmth soaked through her and she felt her body’s natural inclination to move towards it, but stopped herself at the last minute.

“Even the hero’s need a night off, Oliver,” she said softly, her thumb without her knowledge stroking down along his collarbone. 

She felt his muscles twitch beneath her fingers and her eyes widened imperceptibly when she realized what she was doing and saw the reaction to her touch in his own gaze. She made to move her hand but he caught it before she could return it to her side and engulfed it, squeezing softly.

“So do their trusty sidekicks,” he said, the corners of his mouth ticking upward in a soft smile - ones that she saw in these quiet moments between them that were happening more and more often, setting her heart and mind racing.

“I thought Digg was more the sidekick,” she replied, tilting her head. “I’m the…” she squinted, biting her lower lip which drew his gaze and caused her cheeks to flame again. When she couldn’t think of anything, she blew out a breath. “I don’t know...I’m the tech. I’m your Girl-Wednesday,” she replied, purposefully using the term he’d flubbed with when he’d first proposed the idea. "Although I know you guys would be screwed without me..."

His gaze flew to hers and he tugged her hand closer so she physically had to take a step forward. Her heartbeat threatened to beat out of his chest when he laid her hand over his chest, just above his heart.

“You know you’re so much more than that,” he said in a quiet, steady voice, his eyes boring into hers. “You might be the brains, but you’re also the heart…”

She sucked in a deep breath at his words, emotions clogging her throat, trapping any reply she might have said. 

Holding his gaze, she conveyed her feelings with her eyes - with words unspoken but meant from the deepest part of her. 

Over the months, they’d perfected speaking to each other without words, Digg often commenting that if he didn’t interrupt every now and then, they might just stare at each other for hours. Felicity would just roll her eyes because she’d seen the way Oliver and he had silent conversations over her head when they thought she wasn’t aware. 

Her fingers pressed against his chest, and before she could think twice about it, she stepped forward and wrapped her free hand around his broad shoulders. Once they’d broken the seal on hugs after his return from his run in with Cyrus Gold, she’d found herself stepping into his embrace more often, and in the same way, he offered it more readily.

It was as if once they felt the comfort of each other’s embrace they couldn’t get enough. She knew that was the case for her - being wrapped in Oliver Queen’s arms was the place she felt the safest.

There were times when she could still tell he was taken aback by her care, her concern; having another person offer him comfort, but once her arms were wrapped around him, he would ease into it and she felt him relax, often pulling her in closer.

This time was no different. She could feel his surprised release of breath the moment she placed her arm over his shoulder, his stubble scrapping at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. The sensation caused a shiver to run down her spine and she closed her eyes at the feelings it provoked. 

Her hand and his still pressed intimately between them, she could feel the elevated beat of his heart, the tense set of his shoulders as they finally began to relax and he sank into her frame.

His head shifted against her, turning so his mouth was almost pressed against the sensitive skin of her neck. The fingers on his back dug in to prevent them from trailing up into his hair and holding trying to ease the rest of the tension that always seemed to cling to him in waves.

Their breaths began to mimic each other, the steady rise and fall of their chests synchronizing. His hand rested on her lower back and held her tight, not moving, but providing a solid warmth at the base of her spine.

She could feel so much of him pressed against her - hard planes of muscle and strength. She once again felt wrapped in safety and comfort and knew this was a feeling she never wanted to lose.

They were walking a tightrope with their feelings - they had been for a long time and she wondered which one of them was going to make the leap first.

She was sure they could have stayed like that for hours; she actually wondered if Oliver hadn’t started to fall asleep with the way his breathing had evened out. Sleep had been evading him lately - ever since his run in with Gold he’d become even more determined. Keeping an eye on Roy while trying to find the masked man and dealing with the company left little time for him to rest. There were nights when he’d come back from a patrol or mission and almost collapse onto one of the tables or the mats. She’d broached the subject with him but he’d always try to tell her he was fine even though she knew better. And if she pushed it, he’d silently beg her to let it be as much as it tore at her.

One night, in the last week, he’d come back, stripped off his jacket and sat on one of the tables as she sifted through the information he and Digg had found. When she’d turned around after finding something, it was to see him with his head leaned back against the cool marble post, eyes closed and fast asleep.

She hadn’t woken him, as much as she would have rather he slept somewhere more comfortable. Instead, she placed a blanket around him and returned to her chair, working until she couldn’t keep her own eyes open anymore and then curling up on the couch in the corner, and falling asleep to the sound of his soft snoring.

When she’d woken the next morning, it was to find the same blanket she’d placed over him, surrounding her, his scent still clinging to it. She’d heard the water running in the shower nearby and let herself doze until he came out and then she got ready. Coffee had been waiting for her when she got out of the shower.

It was her cell phone beeping that caused them to finally break apart, and when she glared down at the offending device, she saw it was another text from Tommy. 

_Your car is still here. You have an hour, Smoak!_

Oliver had moved, walking back across the training mats and heading for the shower.

“I’ll see you later,” he threw over his shoulder, his voice sounding slightly strained, before disappearing behind the door.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Felicity shut off the last monitor, grabbed her purse and dashed up the stairs. She already knew she was going to be late. 

The party had just started when she arrived back at Verdant. Thankfully, her parking spot in back was still available and she found her way in the back entrance instead of walking through the crowded front doors.

The loud pounding beat greeted her when she opened the door. Normally, it would make her turn in the other direction and head for the quiet and comfort of the Foundry and her computers. But as Tommy had told her when he’d begged her to come, “That’s no way to ring in the New Year.”

Running a hand over her sparkling silver dress, matched with green drop-earrings and black pumps, she took a deep breath and then headed out into the crowds.

She headed for the main bar, somehow knowing Tommy would be nearby. 

He was actually behind the bar, mixing a drink when she approached. “Lis!” he called out, throwing himself half over the bar to reach for her and place a loud kiss on her cheek.

She wrinkled her nose in laughter at his antics. “Tommy, what are you doing behind the bar? Aren’t you supposed to be hosting this shin-dig?”

“Shin dig?” He replied, giving her an incredulous yet amused look. 

“Fine, best party of the year?” She placated as she rolled her eyes playfully and slid onto an empty barstool.

“You flatter me,” he said, pressing a hand to his chest as he batted his eyelashes and she couldn’t help but laugh. “And to answer your other question, I’m behind the bar because I’m the only one who knows how to make the secret drink…”

Curiosity piqued, Felicity raised an eyebrow and looked down to where he held the shaker in his hands. “Do I get to try?”

The grin that spread on his face warmed her heart. “Of course. Anything for my Lis.”

“Your Lis?” She heard the deep rumble come from almost directly behind her and her eyes fell shut for a moment when she felt his hand on the small of her back.

Taking a deep breath she turned to look at Oliver who stood with a scrutinizing gaze directed at his friend across the bar.

Oliver in a suit never disappointed and tonight was no different. Dark grey molded to his body, fitted to perfection over his broad shoulders. She noticed he’d forgone a tie, leaving the top two buttons undone. The tanned skin that peaked out around his collarbone beckoned to her and she remembers the feel of it under her hand from just a few hours ago. 

As Tommy’s voice pulled her back from her thoughts, she couldn’t help noticing that Oliver’s hand hadn’t left her waist.

“Don’t get your leather in a knot,” Tommy teased playfully, ignoring his brooding friend’s glare - having gotten used to it by now. It never held the intensity towards Tommy that it did toward the unwanted criminal element of the city but it still held enough of that steely look that he raised his hands in a placating manner.

“Easy. Don’t worry, I know she’s your girl,” he said, winking at Felicity whose cheeks flamed as she sent her own glare in his direction.

“Tommy,” she heard Oliver growl from right next to her and it made her insides flip at the low tone.

Seemingly unphased, Tommy poured the surprisingly green-colored liquid into a martini glass and slid it her way. “Try it,” he said, almost gleefully.

Normally, she’d rather have a glass of wine over a fruity drink, but this intrigued her enough to give it a go.

Lifting the glass to her lips, she took a hesitant sip, letting the liquid slide into her mouth and was surprised at the small bubbles that danced on her tongue.

It was definitely fruity in nature but not overwhelmingly and she’d know the tell-tale sign of champagne anywhere. 

“That’s amazing, Tommy,” she said after moment and raised it to her mouth for another drink.

As she did so, she felt eyes on her and flicked her eyes to the right to find Oliver watching her every move with calculated intensity. That familiar heat returned to her cheeks and spread down over her chest as she watched blue eyes turn cobalt. She swallowed, butterflies erupting in her stomach as his gaze locked on her lips.

The sound of two throats clearing jolted her from her thoughts and she looked over to find not only Tommy, but Diggle eyeing both of them with a familiar knowing expression. At his side, Lyla smiled at her and she was thankful for the distraction from the man whose hand still lay at her waist, his thumb starting to unconsciously trace small circles against the fabric of her dress.

Feeling the goosebumps rise on her skin, she tried to focus on her conversation with Lyla until she heard Diggle’s snort of laughter and felt Oliver tense behind her.

Her head shot up to glance back and forth between the three men and she knew Oliver was less than amused by whatever Tommy had just said.

“Oh, stop glaring, and go dance - all of you,” he said, waving his hands. “What kind of party is this if you don’t dance?”

She could tell without turning around that Oliver wanted to do anything but dance, so she patted his arm and gave him a reassuring smile.

But Tommy wasn’t going to let her get away with not dancing. Somehow he’d made it around the bar and to where she and Oliver stood in the span of a few minutes and when he saw Oliver wasn’t leading her to the dance floor, he held out his hand.

“Come on, Lis, I know you want to dance,” he smiled and winked and she couldn’t resist.

She only managed one glance over her shoulder at Oliver who was standing stock still in the same place, an unreadable expression on his face. His brows furrowed as he watched them disappear into the crowd and the last thing Felicity saw was something akin to sadness fill his eyes leaving her heart aching.

Tommy didn’t let her dwell on those thoughts long, bringing her to the middle of the floor and spinning her around as much as he could with hundreds of bodies packed in tight.

She wasn’t sure how long they danced, but when she finally motioned back towards the bar, Tommy nodded and led her that way, ordering a water for her parched mouth.

Oliver was nowhere to be seen and she frowned, wondering where he’d disappeared to.

“Don’t worry, he’s around, Lis,” Tommy’s voice broke into her thoughts and she blinked wide eyes up at him. 

“You’re an open book sometimes, you know that?” he asked rhetorically, before sighing. “Both of you.”

She didn’t have to ask to know who he was referring to, and she quickly swallowed before shaking her head.

“Tommy, there’s nothing…”

He held up a hand, “Before you finish that sentence, I want you to think about a few things Felicity Smoak. One,” he began, holding up his pointer finger. “When is the last time he went out on a date?”

She opened her mouth to protest, but he kept going. “Two, when’s the last time you went out on a date? Or even considered another guy? I see the way you look at him, Lis. That’s not nothing...”

Her eyes fell shut and she took in a deep breath before opening them to look up at Tommy resignedly. The sad, comforting smile he gave her helped.

“And three, have you seen the way he looks at you?” Tommy asked, raising his eyebrows.

Furrowing her brow, she shook her head, “He cares, Tommy, I know he does. But it’s complicated and he’s got so much on his plate. There’s not room for a relationship - for me. Not like that.”

Tommy sighed, his hand falling to her shoulder, squeezing softly. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her temple. “I’m pretty sure he’ll always have time and room for you in his heart, Lis. I’ve known him for a long time. I’ve never seen him like this around someone before…”

A flicker of hope spread like wildfire in her chest and fought the onslaught of emotions.

“Tommy,” she said raggedly, not sure if she could take that leap...if either of them could.

“Fine,” Tommy relented, leaning back on his heels, “No more pushing…”

She let out a sigh of relief as her eyes traveled around the large club searchingly.

“Do you think he left?” she asked, voice worried that he would have gotten fed up with the party and gone and done something brash and stupid like going out on patrol by himself. Not that he couldn’t handle himself - it’s just he knew how she worried…

“No, he’s around somewhere,” Tommy said assuredly. “He promised. Bestie’s promise.” And he held up a pinky-finger and Felicity laughed at the mental image of Tommy forcing Oliver into a pinky swear.

“Go find him,” Tommy urged, and Felicity nodded, but before she could turn to walk off through the crowd, he leaned down and whispered in her ear. “But if you can’t find him or if he’s being an idiot, I’ll be your midnight kiss.”

His playful wink followed and she fought the fleeting smirk that rose to her lips, kissing his cheek lightly before making her way away from the crowds. When she turned around, momentarily thinking she forgot her purse, she narrowed her eyes as she caught sight of Diggle and Tommy conversing, amused smiles on both of their faces.

Winding her way to the back of the club, she ducked behind the bar and quickly made her way to the coded-door and the stairs that led to the Foundry beneath.

The lights were on as she descended the stairs although she didn’t hear the tell-tale sounds of a work-out in progression or impromptu target practice. She paused three steps from the bottom and swept her eyes over the familiar surroundings. Her computer screens were dark, her chair empty as were the training mats. She did catch sight of his suit coat hanging over the back of her chair, and frowned at the feeling that settled in her chest at the simple picture it created. Something of his draped over something of hers.

Her gaze found him near his table filled with arrows - arrows he’d crafted by his own hands. She’d never admitted how impressed she’d been when she’d found out he forged them on his own, although she really should stop being impressed by the things she learned he was capable of doing. However, the intense and careful attention he put into each arrow was amazing, even after she’d given him the new metal that Barry had suggested, he made sure to spend time, sharpening and honing each one, and then practicing with them to get the feel and accuracy just right.

She noticed he wasn’t looking at the arrows, but instead staring at the large target blanketing one of the false walls.

“I thought I might find you down here,” she said softly as she descended the last few steps.

He didn’t flinch at her voice and she knew he’d known she was there before she spoke.

Her heels clacked across the cold concrete as she stepped away from the stairs, approaching him slowly.

When she was a few feet from him, he turned to look at her, hands shoved deep in his pockets, and a chagrined smile on his face. “Yeah, I needed…”

“Some time away,” she finished for him when she saw his smile fade as he glanced at the stairs leading back up to the club. “I understand.”

His shoulders slumped with the ragged sigh that left his body and he angled himself so she could only see his profile, staring down at the arrows lining the table in front of him.

“Sometimes I get tired of being that guy,” he confessed quietly and her chest tightened at the weary tone in his voice. Wanting to take the sadness from him, the guilt he wore like a yoke around his neck, she took another step towards him, her hand automatically reaching for his arm, her fingers wrapping around the fine linen of his dress shirt. 

Her heart ached even more when he finally did swivel his head to lock gazes with her again. “Sometimes I start to wonder who I really am…”

At his words, she didn’t hesitate, she stepped up to him, her hand trailing up his arm to his hand and grasping it tightly as she searched his face beseechingly. “I know who you are,” she whispered in reply.

The wave of emotions across his face caused a sudden swoop deep within her chest. There was gratitude and longing mixed in with his grief and pain, the latter two emotions were ones she wished he didn’t have to carry all the time.

Knowing he needed to see himself in a different light, not the one swamped with shadows and demons he could keep at bay, she made a decision. With a swift tug on his arm, she pulled him over to the large glass case that held his green leather suit.

Grabbing the hooded jacket, she held it out to him. “Put it on,” she commanded, leaving little room for him to argue.

His eyebrows rose to his hairline as he looked at her with a mixture of shock and confusion.

But he did as she asked, quickly slipping the material over the sleeves of his dress shirt. 

Reaching for his hand, she led him over to the long mirror at the edge of the training mats and stopped him in front of it.

“Look,” she demanded, and, at first, he avoided it until she squeezed his hand and softened her voice. “ _Look._ ”

She watched as his eyes drifted up to stare at his reflection; an interesting blend of finely pressed dress pants and a green leather jacket.

When she saw his brows furrow and the darkness begin to seep into his eyes, she knew he was going to need some help. Swallowing, she twined her fingers with his, causing his gaze to find their interwoven hands.

“You know what I see?” Felicity asked in a voice not much louder than a whisper, but full of determination and conviction.

When his gaze met hers in the mirror, eyes asking a silent question, she took that as her cue to continue.

“I see a _son_ tirelessly working to save his family’s company and restore his family’s name,” she said as she motioned towards his dress pants, finely pleated and hiding the sinew and strength of the muscles beneath. 

Letting her free hand fall to his arm, she ran it along the cool leather, holding his gaze in the mirror as she continued, her voice cracking slightly with feeling rising within her. “I see a _hero_ fighting every night - risking everything - to try and keep this city safe.”

Her throat tightened at the open and honest look on his face. When he let out a ragged breath, she stepped in front of him so they were face to face. Slowly, she ran her fingers up the sleeve to the collar of his jacket, along his neck and up to to his cheek. Rubbing her thumb over his jaw, she saw his eyes darken and then close halfway as he pressed his cheek into her hand.

“And I see a _man_ ,” she whispered, voice shaking from the emotions lodging themselves in her throat. “A man who is so full of love despite everything he’s been through. A man who fights to protect everyone and everything he loves and cares about…”

“That is who you are, Oliver Queen,” she murmured, surprised at how close their faces had gotten as she spoke. “That is who I…”

She bit back the words that threatened to spill from her lips and swallowed thickly. The sudden weight of his hands on her hips caused heat to flow through her, and her breath became shallow inhales and exhales as she tried to calm her racing heart.

When he shifted closer, she stopped breathing completely, holding it as she stared up into his blue eyes shining with so many different emotions. It wasn’t until they heard the distant sounds of fireworks that it dawned on her that it was midnight.

“Thank you,” Oliver murmured, his eyes dark and filled with heat and longing. 

She shivered as one hand slowly trailed up her back and came to rest at the nape of her neck. “Thank you for always believing in me,” he added just before he closed the remaining gap between them and his lips brushed hers.

He pulled back all too soon and before she could say anything, he murmured. “Happy New Year, Felicity.”

Her heart was racing in her chest, one hand resting at his shoulder as the other fisted in the material of his leather jacket. 

“Oliver…” whispered, before she leaned up, keeping her eyes trained on his until the last second before her mouth met his again.

The moment their lips touched, her eyes fell closed. it started out slow and steady, each exploring the other as time seemed to stop. The hand she had rested at his shoulder moved up, carding through his hair causing him to groan softly into her mouth. He nipped at her bottom lip and she couldn't stop the gasping moan that he swallowed as he used the opening to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth to duel with hers. Heat spiraled through her, every nerve-ending in her body coming to life at his kiss. His hands weren’t idle - they sifted through her hair and over her back, pulling her closer, melding them together until she could feel every inch of him and her body felt like it was on fire from his kiss and his touch.

Gasping for air, they broke apart, but it wasn’t long before his lips found her chin and then trailed hot wet kisses down her jaw to her ear, nipping at the lobe and smiling when she arched into him as he found the sensitive skin beneath.

Her hands clutched at his back, not able to get enough of him. His stubble tickled her skin in the most delicious way and she moan breathlessly as he licked across her collarbone and then started a trek back up towards her mouth. When he reached his destination, she pulled him close, running her tongue along the seam of his lips and taking control.

The sound of throats clearing once again broke them away from each other and she heard and felt Oliver’s low growl as he whipped his head to the side to see who had interrupted them.

When her eyes followed his and found a smirking Tommy and Diggle standing near the top of the steps to the Foundry, she squeaked and pressed her forehead against Oliver’s chest as heat flamed into her cheeks.

“I guess you two have already wished each other a Happy New Year?” Tommy asked, and she could hear the smugness in his voice. 

“See, Lis, I told you that you’d find someone to kiss at midnight,” he added and she lifted her head and gave him a mock-glare. “Although I am disappointed that you didn’t need my services.”

This time she felt more than heard Oliver’s growl and the way his body suddenly seemed to wrap around her.

Rolling her eyes, she pushed down his arm and stepped in front of him. “I still appreciate the offer, Tommy,” she said sincerely, smiling up at her friend, trying to thank him for everything he’d done for her that night.

“And we’re going to have to lay some ground rules about when there will and won’t be kissing going on in here,” Diggle added, large arms crossed in front of his chest.

To most people, his stance would seem intimidating, but Felicity could see the softness in his gaze as it was directed at her, and the warning look he through Oliver before it also eased.

“Later,” Oliver said, his voice rumbling from deep in his chest through gritted teeth. “We’ll discuss it later. Now, if you don’t mind…”

Felicity didn’t have to turn around to know Oliver was giving both men and very pointed glare and she had to bite back the laugh at whole situation.

“Ah yes, of course,” Tommy waggled his eyebrows, “Besides, I have a whole club waiting for me upstairs.”

“Right, and there’s that matter of the fifty bucks you owe me,” Diggle added, clapping his hand on the smaller man’s shoulders.

Tommy’s mouth dropped open. “Fifty bucks? I had New Year’s Eve…”

“And I had New Year’s Eve at midnight in the Foundry. Pay up, Merlyn,” Diggle said, holding out his hand and Felicity realized with alarm that they’d been betting on her and Oliver.

“You two…” she began, her voice rising as she started for the stairs, eyes blazing.

Tommy and Diggle’s eyes got comically wide as they both quickly headed for the door and Felicity spun on her heel when it clicked shut behind them, a rant on the tip of her tongue.

“They were betting on us!” she cried, her eyes looking at Oliver for the first time since they’d been interrupted and seeing him standing there with such desire and longing caused the words to fade on her tongue. “I mean...how could they…”

He was in front of her before she could blink and then his lips were on hers again, taking her breath away and the words from her mouth.

Oliver broke away long enough to smile down at her, looking happier than he had in months and leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Let them go. We’ll deal with them later…”

“Right,” was all she could muster, still relishing the feeling of his hands running up and down her back, his lips nipping their way across her neck and down her throat.

“Shouldn’t we...go...see the fireworks?” she asked, knowing Tommy had spent money to have their own display.

He lifted his head and smiled down at her, eyes dancing with happiness and mischief. “I thought we were doing pretty well in that department right here,” he teased, canting his head to the side.

She let out a breathy laugh and nodded in agreement before pulling him down to her again.

“Happy New Year, Oliver,” she whispered against his lips.

They started the new year, wrapped in each other’s arms and, for the first time in a long time, full of love.


End file.
